User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 15 of 75: Redkite (Markus) v Swg66 (Cadwalader)
Markus Thaowan: The Great Captain from Asaea Attacking Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Great Captain from Wales '' There is a new voting method. Read it before voting. '' Prologue Celina Lucyna and Cadwalader open the door to what used to be Billybob's room. They find it still lit, still showing signs of habitation. Cadwalader checks under the bed, trying to find some clue as to his disappearance. Celina, meanwhile, is going through what remained of Billybob's personal effects, trying to do the same. Both are keeping their senses sharp, trying to determine if one of their hosts is approaching them. "Found anything yet?" Lloyd walks into the room, holding his head. "Misjudged that wine, boyo?" "This hangover could kill a horse." "I've found his diary, anyway," Celina says. "It seems he was contacted by his host far less than we were." "And? Are you saying this has something to do with his disappearance?" "Yes... I think that his host disappeared somehow and it affected him, too..." Cadwalader stood, "Well, it's better than what I've got - which is nothing." "Then we investigate. Let's meet up with with the exploration team and see if we can use their findings." "Sounds good. Well, I'm up, so I'll see you guys later." Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: Keeping moral high was a essential factor Markus recognised. To do this, he made sure tactics were in place to smash enemies and make sure victory was ensured. Soldiers were taught two basic tactics that needed to be performed in battle and troops were always taught to stay together. The standard structure for troops is for Archers remain in the centre or at the back, followed by pikemen then swordsmen. Pikemen and Swordsmen must maintain shields. 1, The first tactic is the pincer formation. In the event that overwhelming enemy forces are due, infantry should move around to shape a pincer to confront enemy forces, in the centre of the pincer should expand pikemen will form into a line and advanced outward of the pincer to eventually form a cirle defended by pikemen and swordsmen. In the core of the pincer archers will bombard enemy forces also. 2, The second tactic is the line formation. In the event that enemy forces overwhelm friendly troops. A line comprised of the swordsmen and pikemen prioritising the usage of their shields will form, the line will aim to have swordsmen and pikemen face the enemy so a suitable retreat can occur but additional swordsmen and pikemen will manage the edge of the back. Behind the line of swords and pikemen archers will form waves of arrows by two lines of bowmen. The first line will fire a wave then drop to a crouch and reload, at this moment, the second will stand up and fire their reloaded arrows. This combined barrage of arrows should help dismay enemy troops and allows a gradual retreat. The line formation can also allow the pincer formation to come into place should their be a change of advantage on the battlefield. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Attacking: 3950 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 3000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 300 Bowmen/Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 10 Wheeled Trebuchets with 5 Crew members per machine which are also trained swordsmen with Steel Short Swords, the ammo consists of heavy rocks, crews are instructed to look for weaknesses in enemy structure should this be the target or unless they have different orders or enemy siege machines have been sighted in which case they are the priority. The all siege machines utilise simoultanious wave fire. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Defense Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. :Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Markus Thaowan paces in his tent. He knew who he was facing – the Welsh flags on the castle were enough. His home country of England had called him and his army across the ocean and up to Wales to get rid of Cadwalader the Cunning – a thorn in their side. Well, more like a thorn in their dick, form the sound of it, he thought. He had drawn up battle plans, and more for contingencies. Then why did he feel like something was wrong? The man hadn’t earned the nickname “The Cunning” for nothing. “Reporting, sir!” Markus sighs, turning to the captain of his siege crews. “Build the trebuchets and bombard them as best we can.” Markus turns back to his planning. Cadwalader is trying to puzzle out how to best defend his castle. All he knows from his intelligence is that the English decided to bring up a general from one of their colonies Asaea. He knew their general – Markus Thaowan – by reputation; all the Great Captains had heard of each other. He picks up the glass of whiskey sitting next to him, trying to plan. He’d already made plans for everything he could think of. He still feels like he is missing something. “This is why I hate going against other Great Captains,” he grumbles, “You always think you’re missing one of their grand strategies.” 1 Months, 10 Days, 10 Hours. One month. One month and they’d gotten nowhere. Markus’ trebuchets were doing damage when they were up – however, Cadwalader’s canons had proved devastatingly accurate. They were down more often than they were up. Markus is holding a conference with his captains to counteract this. “General! How should we proceed!” “Well, they can’t hit us when they sun is in their eyes. Set up four here and four on the opposite side of the pincer. Camouflage them during the day, and have the East ones hit in the hours after Sunrise, and the West ones hit in the hours before Sunset.” “And the other two, sir?” “Set them up at the top of the pincers; see if we can hit their supply trains. Even if we can’t, they’ll think they’re doing something.” Cadwalader is walking along the walls, talking to his cannoneers. “You’re doing a good job, men. You’ve been keeping the trebuchets off of us. Now, our enemy is smart – he won’t keep this up for long – but find those trebuchets and hunt them down.” They exchanged salutes, and he walked down to the mess hall, trailed by one of his quartermasters. “I fear for our supply trains, sir.” “Yes, that pincer formation is bottlenecking them. It’s a pain, but there’s nothing we can do until we see how Thaowan takes advantage of it.” 2 Months, 15 Days, 15 Hours. Markus and his captains are gathered in his tent, looking over strategy. “Well, we’ve been able to limit the flow of supplies so far,” Markus says, “Though the cannons have been hitting us now that they can’t get the trebuchets as well.” “The castle has to have a weak point somewhere,” one of his captains says. “And where would that be? It’s not something like… a giant crab. If you have insights as to where the trebuchets can hit for massive damage, please share.” “Go back to your tent. You’re drunk,” Markus says, “But right now, we need to starve him out while our trebuchets weaken the walls. Cadwalader is writing down orders for his men. He’s sending small groups out to defend his supply lines – the trebuchets are doing damage to his walls, but the ones that are attacking his supplies are doing the most damage. And even when his cannons disable them, they’re always up in a few weeks. They wouldn’t starve yet, but if the current pace kept up… well, he was about to make sure that didn’t happen. 3 Months, 31 Days, 22 Hours. It had been nearly four months. Four long, grueling months that had led to the death of most of his men. But Markus Thaowan was in sight of his goal. His trebuchets had almost breached the wall, and he would be able to take the castle. He watched as the stonework cracked and fell. “Hold steady! Let the trebuchets soften them up!” Cadwalader the Cunning heard the crash of toppling masonry, and hurried what remained of his men to the gap. He’d lost many during the past three – nearly four – months, but there were still enough to hold off the enemy, or so he hoped. “Get the cannons to the breach! Load them with grapeshot, fire when they get close!” Amid the commotion, he barely noticed when the rocks stopped falling. “Get ready, men! Ar gyfer y gogoniant Cymru!” “Sir?” “It means ‘For the Glory of Wales.’ In Welsh. What kind of patriot are you?” Thaowan’s men charged the breach, barely slowing when the grapeshot punched through their front lines. The cannons only had time to fire a couple shots before they were overrun. Cadwalader smote his foes left and right with his warhammer and longsword, looking about to find his foe’s commander. They look up and meet each other’s eyes, and Markus charges forward. He slashes with his shortsword, shield blocking Cadwalader’s smash with his hammer. Cadwalader parries Markus’ thrust, and as the sparks fly a blinding flash returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 4 Months, 0 Days, 0 Hours, 0 Minutes. *Total Losses: 16,264 **Markus: 9,412 **Cadwalader: 6,852 Category:Blog posts